lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Portale:Personaggi dei flashback
:Per la creazione e/o traduzioni degli articoli dei Personaggi Principali utilizzare il Template:TabellaPersonaggioFlashback. Alla fine di ogni voce aggiungere il template ' . Per un esempio, vedi Wayne.'' Jack |dettagli=Sopravvissuta della sezione di coda e operatrice dell' Oceanic Airlines che servì una bevanda a Jack e inseguì Charlie lungo i corridori dell'aereo. }} |dettagli=Passeggera della sezione centrale e moglie di Bernard. }} , , , , , |dettagli=Padre di Jack; assume Ana-Lucia come guardia del corpo;incontra Sawyer in un bar australiano; morto per cause sconosciute. }} |dettagli=La madre di Jack; vedova di Christian. }} , |dettagli=Amico d'infanzia di Jack e testimone al suo matrimonio con Sarah. }} , , |dettagli=Un'operatrice all'aeroporto delle Oceanic Airlines. }} |dettagli=La donna che muore sul tavolo operatorio, dopo che Christian Shephard operandola sotto effetto dell'alcol le causò danni letali. }} , , , |dettagli=L'ex moglie di Jack }} , |dettagli=Padre di Shannon e patrigno di Boone; morto in un incidente d'auto in cui è coinvolta anche la futura moglie di Jack. }} |dettagli=Lascia Sarah in seguito all'incidente, e alla possibilità che lei non torni più a camminare. }} |dettagli=Lo sconosciuto che Jack incontra, dopo l'intevento a Sarah, mentre si allena al L.A. Stadium }} |dettagli=L'uomo italiano malato di tumore che vuole essere operato da Jack che prova a compiere il "miracolo"; non sopravvive all'operazione. }} |dettagli=La figlia di Angelo Busoni; bacia Jack. }} |dettagli=L'uomo per il quale Sarah ha lasciato Jack }} Charlie , |dettagli=Fratello maggiore di Charlie; cantante leader dei Driveshaft. }} , |dettagli=La nipote di Charlie; ha il nome della nonna. }} |dettagli=Lo spacciatore di Charlie }} |dettagli=Ex fidanzata di Charlie; figlia di Francis. }} |dettagli=Padre di Lucy; capo di Charlie }} |dettagli=La madre di Charlie}} |dettagli=Il padre di Charlie}} |dettagli=Moglie di Liam Pace}} Kate , , , , |dettagli=Poliziotto statunitense che da la caccia alla fuggitiva Kate, e la porta sul volo 815; muore a causa di una ferita dopo lo schianto}} |dettagli=Un fattore in australia che ospita Kate, la denuncia a Edward Mars per una ricompensa in soldi,doveva pagare il mutuo}} |dettagli=Kate era una criminale sua complice in un furto di una banca nel New Mexico, ma l'unica cosa che gli interessava era un aeroplano giocattolo}} |dettagli=Direttore della bancha che Kate e Jason rapinarono}} |dettagli=Amico d'infanzia di Kate ; muore in un incidente d'auto durante una fuga con Kate}} , (solo ne flashback di Kate) |dettagli=Madre di Kate; Serve Sawyer e il suo partner, Gordy al bar in cui lavora nell'episodio Il lupo}} |dettagli=Ragazzo della madre di Kate; muore in un esplosione causata da Kate; dopo aver saputo di essere il suo padre biologico}} (nel flashback di Kate) |dettagli=Padre di Kate , che gli rivela di non essere il suo padre biologico; uno dei soldati americani che lasciarono Sayid}} (solo nel flashback di Kate) |dettagli=sopravvissuto della sezione centrale del volo 815 ; appare in TV nell'ufficio di reclutamento militare}} |dettagli=ultimo marito di Kate ; ufficiale di polizia; drogato da Kate per riuscire nella fuga}} |dettagli=Madre addottiva di Kate; madre di Kevin Callis }} Locke (solo nel flashback di John) |dettagli=Capo di John nell'azienda di scatole e di Hugo al Mr. Cluck. }} |dettagli=Il collega con il quale John gioca a battaglia navale nella pausa pranzo, il suo nick "GL-12" }} |dettagli=L'uomo che dirige l'agenzia che rifiutò di portare John nel proprio tour in Australia. }} |dettagli=L'investigatore privato che ha trovato informazioni riguardo i suoi genitori }} |dettagli=La madre biologica di John; ex-paziente dell'Istituto di igiene mentale Santa Rosa. }} , , |dettagli=Il padre biologico di John. }} |dettagli=La guardia presso la casa di Anthony Cooper }} |dettagli=La donna che partecipava alla terapia di gruppo assieme a John, si lamentava che la madre le avesse rubato 30 dollari dalla borsetta. }} , |dettagli=Ex-fidanzata di John }} |dettagli=Il prete che ha celebrato il funerale di Anthony Cooper }} (solo nel flashback di John) |dettagli=L'amore di Sayid; John ispezionava la casa in California che lei era intenzionata ad acquistare. }} |dettagli=L'uomo a cui Anthony Cooper rubò $700,000 truffandolo. }} |dettagli=Il poliziotto che fermò e controllò il veicolo di John poco dopo aver caricato l'autostoppista Eddie. }} |dettagli=Il giovane poliziotto in incognito che stringe amicizia con John per incastrarlo. }} |dettagli=Uno dei capi, assieme alla compagna Jan, della comunità di coltivazione di marijuana in cui John entrò a far parte. }} |dettagli=Assieme a Mike a capo della suddetta comunità. }} |dettagli=Un membro della comunità che sorvegliava la serra. }} Jin & Sun , |dettagli=Il padre di Sun; capo di Jin; probabile capo del crimine organizzato e proprietario delle industrie pesanti Paik. }} |dettagli=L'uomo al quale Jin deve portare un "messaggio" da parte di Mr. Paik. }} (solo nei flashback di Jin) |dettagli=Sopravvissuto della sezione centrale; appare nella televisione in casa di Byung Han. }} |dettagli=Henchman assassin for Mr. Paik }} |dettagli=Il migliore amico di Jin e ex-coinquilino. }} |dettagli=Ex-capo di Jin al Seoul Gateway Hotel. }} |dettagli=La madre di Sun. }} , , |dettagli=The man met Sun during a blind date and later taught her English/had an affair with her; target who Mr. Paik tells Jin to kill; dies after fall from building }} |dettagli=La donna che Jae Lee incontra ad Harvard, e che progettava assieme a lei di sposarsi entro sei mesi. (prima di incontare Sun) }} |dettagli=La madre di Jae Lee. }} |dettagli=Matchmaker who set Sun and Jae Lee up on their date }} |dettagli=Il padre di Jin. }} |dettagli=Il dottore che mentì riguardo la sterilità di Sun; feared retaliation from Jin and/or Mr. Paik if he were to tell that it is actually Jin who is infertile }} Sawyer |dettagli=L'usuraio visto con Sawyer nella sala da biliardo.}} |dettagli=La donna con cui Sawyer avvia l'affare, quasi truffata}} |dettagli=Marito diJessica, e quasi vittima della truffa di Sawyer}} |dettagli=Madre di Sawyer, uccisa dal marito}} |dettagli=Il truffatore da cui James prende il nome; l'uomo che James pensa sia responsabile del suicidio dei propri genitori}} |dettagli=Vende una pistola a Sawyer che la utilizzerà per uccidere Frank Duckett}} (solo flashback di Sawyer) |dettagli=La "Ragazza del lotto" che estrae i numeri vincendi di Hurley; ex amante di Sawyere forse sua prossima truffata.}} |dettagli=L'uomo che informa Sawyer che Frank Duckett era l'originale Sawyer}} (solo flashback diSawyer) |dettagli=Padre di Jack; assume Ana-Lucia come guardia del corpo;incontra Sawyer, una volta,in un bar australiano; morto in circostanze sconosciute}} |dettagli=L'uomo ucciso da Sawyer, creduto il vero originale Sawyer}} |dettagli=Compagno di truffe di Sawyer}} (solo flashback di Sawyer) |dettagli=La madre di Kate; servì Sawyer e Gordy a cena}} , |dettagli=Ex amante di Sawyer e vittima di un suo imbroglio; madre di Clementine Phillips ne dichiarà la paternità da parte di Sawyer}} |dettagli=Figlia presunta di Cassidy e Sawyer}} |dettagli=L'uomo, che aveva nascosto 10 milioni di dollari, circuito da Sawyer per uscire di prigione}} |dettagli=Direttore del carcere dove Sawyer sta scontando una pena}} |dettagli=L'agente della tesoreria a cui Sawyer diede informazioni riguardo il luogo di ritrovamenteo dei 10 milioni di dollari in cambio di un immediato rilascio}} Sayid |dettagli=Uno dei superiori di Sayiddella guardia repubblicana; ucciso dallo stesso Sayid}} |dettagli=Una vittima delle torture diSayid}} (solo nei flashback diSayid) |dettagli=L'amata di Sayid; aveva una casa in California che Locke ha ispezionato}} |dettagli=L'agente della CIA che recluta Sayid per raccogliere informazioni riguardo gli esplosivi rubati, in cambio di informazioni sulla locazione di Nadia}} |dettagli=Un agente segreto dell'Intelligence australiana che recluta Sayid per raccogliere informazioni riguardo gli esplosivi rubati, in cambio di informazioni sulla locazione di Nadia}} |dettagli=Era un amico di Sayid ed una recluta di una cella terroristica;; si suicida quando scopre che Sayid lo ha tradito per trovare Nadia}} |dettagli=Capo della cellula terroristica in cui Essam si è unito e Sayid infiltrato}} |dettagli=Il sergente americano che cattura Sayid e Tariq}} (solo nei flashback di Sayid) |dettagli=Padre di Kate, ma non biologicamente; uno dei soldati americani che rilascia Sayid}} (solo nei flashback di Sayid) |dettagli=L'agente della DIA che impiega Sayid come torturatore; collega di Desmond Hume nella stazione del Cigno; presunto morto quando Desmond gli fa sbattere la testa contro una roccia}} |dettagli=Uno dei superiori di Sayid della guardia repubblicana; torturato da Sayid}} Claire |dettagli=Ex-ragazzo di Claire; padre biologico di Aaron.}} |dettagli=Amica di Claire; convince Claire ad incontrare il sensitivo Richard Malkin}} |dettagli=Il sensitivo che Claire visita prima della nascita di Aaron; è il padre di Charlotte.}} |dettagli=La coppia che voleva adottare il figlio di Claire.}} |dettagli=L'avvocato degli Stewarts che si è occupato del procedimento per l'adozione del figlio di Claire}} |dettagli=Il vero padre di Claire; le fa visita quando la madre si trova in ospedale pagandole le spese mediche.}} |dettagli=Il dottore che si è occupato dello stato di salute della madre di Claire in ospedale.}} |dettagli=Il dottore che si è preso cura della madre di Claire al pronto soccorso dell'ospedale.}} |dettagli=L'infermiera dell'ospedale dove Claire e la madre sono state portate dopo l'incidente stradale.}} |dettagli=L'uomo che appare e che sembra coinvolto nell'incidente d'auto di Claire e di sua madre.}} |dettagli=Madre di Claire coinvolta nell'incidente d'auto.}} |dettagli=Sorella di Carol Littleton e zia di Claire.}} Boone & Shannon Michael & Walt , |dettagli=Madre di Walt e ex-moglie di Michael; Deceduta per un problema al sangue.}} |dettagli=Marito di Susan e padre adottivo di Walt.}} |dettagli=L'infermiera che racconta a Michael lo scherzo del pinguino scolorito al sole durante la degenza in ospedale.}} (Walt flashback) |dettagli=Sopravissuto del volo 815; pernottava nello stesso albergo la notte prima della partenza.}} |dettagli=Avvocato di Susan nella causa sull'affidamento di Walt.}} |dettagli=Avvocato di Michael nella causa sull'affidamento di Walt}} Hurley Ana-Lucia Eko Rose & Bernard |dettagli=Guaritore contattato da Bernard per visitare Rose}} |dettagli=Assistente di Isaac di Uluru}} Desmond Juliet (solo nei flashback di Juliet) |dettagli=Uno degli "Altri" infiltratosi fra i sopravvissuti della sezione centrale del volo 815; un impiegato della Mittelos Bioscience}} |dettagli=Ex-marito nonchè capo del laboratorio di ricerca medica di Miami dove Juliet lavorava. }} |dettagli=Lavorava al laboratorio di ricerca assieme a Juliet; amante di Edmund Burke}} |dettagli=La sorella di Juliet}} |dettagli=Selezionatore di talenti per la Mittelos Bioscience}} |dettagli=Segretaria della Mittelos Bioscience}} |dettagli=Una paziente della Mittelos Bioscience}} |dettagli=Il medico legale che mostra a Juliet il corpo di Edmund Burke.}} Nikki e Paulo |dettagli=Recita il ruolo opposto a Nikki nella serie TV Exposé.}} |dettagli=Il produttore TV ucciso da Nikki e Paulo per rubargli i diamanti dalla cassaforte.}} Vecchia Versione * = Di questi personaggi non si sa ancora il vero nome *Adam (un uomo che ha lavorato all'Ospedale St. Francis con Tom Brennan) *Adam Rutherford (il padre di Shannon; il patrigno di Boone; morto in un incidente d'auto (l'altra automobilista coinvolta nell'incidente è Sarah Shephard, la futura moglie di Jack, che decide di salvarla immediatamente) *Alyssa Cole (un agente della CIA che ha reclutato Sayid per ottenere delle informazioni su un furto di esplosivi, dicendogli in cambio che fine avesse fatto Nadia) *Angelo Busoni (l'italiano che si vuol far operare da Jack per farsi rimuovere un "inoperabile" tumore al midollo spinale ma alla fine morirà) *Anthony Cooper (il padre biologico di Locke) *Arlene Stewart (la donna australiana che, insieme a suo marito, voleva adottare il figlio che Claire intendeva abbandonare) * * L'avvocato della Procura Distrettuale (il procuratore che voleva far condannare Jason Elder per furto con scasso e per aver sparato ad Ana-Lucia) *Big Mike (il poliziotto che lavorava con Ana-Lucia nel dipartimento di polizia di Los Angeles) *Brian Porter (il patrigno/padre adottivo di Walt) *Bryan (il ragazzo di Shannon in Australia) *Byung Han (l'uomo a cui doveva essere recapitato un "messaggio" realtà una vendetta stile mafioso da parte di Jin su ordine di Mr.Paik) *Caldwell (l'uomo che ha fornito a Eko dei documenti contraffatti: una patente e un passaporto australiano) *Carmen Reyes (la madre di Hurley) *Cassidy (una vecchia fiamma di Sawyer e vittima dei suoi raggiri) *Charles Widmore (il probabile proprietario dei laboratori Widmore e/o dell'impresa costruzioni Widmore; il padre di Penelope Widmore; finanziatore del "giro intorno al mondo di Desmond) *Charlotte Malkin (la figlia di Richard Malkin, dice di essere ritornata in vita dopo essere affogata; passa un messaggio a Mr. Eko da parte del suo fratello morto, Yemi) *Chrissy (un addetta al controllo biglietti della Oceanic Airlines) *Christian Shephard (il padre di Jack; morto per cause sconosciute) *Dave (l'amico immaginario di Hurley) *Detective Calderwood (un ufficiale della polizia australiana che ha interrogato Sawyer) *Diane Janssen (la madre di Kate) *Diego Reyes (il fratello di Hurley) *Dr. Brooks (il dottore che segue Hurley all' Istituto di igiene mentale Santa Rosa) *Dr. Curtis (un medico dell'Istituto di igiene mentale Santa Rosa che ha riconosciuto Hurley) *Dr. Ian McVay (il dottore che ha cominciato ad eseguire l'autopsia su Charlotte Malkin) *Dr. Je-Guy Kim (il dottore che, mentendo, ha detto a Sun che era sterile; spaventato da un'eventuale rappresaglia da parte di Jin e/o di Mr. Paik se le avesse detto che in realtà era Jin ad essere sterile) * * Il Monsignore (un uomo di chiesa responsabile dell'operato di Mr. Eko, noto come Padre Tunde, nella chiesa in Australia) *Emily Annabeth Locke (la madre biologica di Locke) *Essam Tasir (amico di Sayid e vecchio compagno di stanza del college) *Padre Chuck (il prete che ha celebrato il (finto) funerale di Anthony Cooper) *Francine (la donna che parteciapva insieme a Locke alla terapia di gruppo la quale si lamentava che la madre le avesse rubato 20 dollari dalla borsetta) *Francis Heatherton (il vecchio capo di Charlie; padre di Lucy Heatherton) *Frank Duckett (l'uomo ucciso da Sawyer, poiché ritenuto, erroneamente, da questi il vero Sawyer) *Gabriela Busoni (la figlia di Angelo Busoni; ha baciato Jack) *Goldie (un corriere della droga che ha lavorato con Mr. Eko in Nigeria; ha spinto Eko fuori dall'aereo, salvandogli la vita; ucciso dai militari nigeriani che erano accorsi per arrestare i trafficanti) *Gordy ( complice di Sawyer) * * Il tizio con la camicia hawaiana (l'uomo che Jin incontra nel bagno dell'aeroporto, il quale gli ordina di portare il Rolex all'"amico" di Mr. Paik in California) * Edward Mars (lo sceriffo che insegue Kate per arrestarla per l'omicidio del del suo patrigno Wayne *Helen (ex-ragazza di Locke/un'operatrice di una linea erotica) *Hibbs (l'uomo che ha dato informazioni false a Sawyer su chi fosse e dove si trovasse il (presunto) vero Sawyer) *Isaac di Uluru (un santone che ha provato a guarire Rose dal cancro) *Jae Lee (l'uomo che ha insegnato a Sun a parlare l'inglese; incontra la giovane a causa di un appuntamento al buio) *Jason Elder (l'assalitore di Ana-Lucia e probabile vittima di un omicidio) *Jessica (una donna che ha fatto sesso con Sawyer per poi essere truffata da lui) *Jimmy Bane (l'uomo a cui Anthony Cooper ha rubato 700'000 dollari) *Johnny (il migliore amico di Hurley e suop collega al Mr. Clucks) *Joseph Stewart (il marito di Arlene Stewart, che con lei voleva adottare il bambino di Claire in Australia) *Joyce Malkin (la moglie di Richard Malkin; la madre di Charlotte Malkin; una "zelota" (fanatica religiosa), in lite col marito) *Karen Pace (la cognata di Charlie; moglie di Liam Pace) *Kelvin Joe Inman (l'agente della DIA che ha reclutato Sayid come torturatore; il vecchio compagno di Desmond nella stazione Il Cigno; presumibilmente morto dopo che Desmond gli ha sbattuto la testa contro una roccia) *Leonard Simms (un paziente dell'Istituto di igiene mentale Santa Rosa che ripete ossessivamente "i numeri" a sè stesso; Hurley li ha imparati da lui) *Liam Pace (il fratello maggiore di Charlie; cantante dei Drive Shaft) *Lindsey (una vecchia fiamma di Christian Shephard;madre della sorellastra di Jack) *Lisa Reyes (ex-cognata di Hurley) *Lucy Heatherton (ex-ragazza di Charlie; figlia di Francis Heatherton) *Marc Silverman (amico di infanzia di Jack e suo testimone al matrimonio con Sarah) *Margo Shephard (madre di Jack; vedova di Christian Shephard) *Martha Toomey (vedova di Sam Toomey) *Mary Jo (la ragazza che ha estratto i numeri vincenti del lotto di Hurley; ex-amante di Sawyer e anche lei probabile vittima di un raggiro) *Megan Pace (la madre di Charlie, si chiama così anche la nipotina in onore della nonna) * * L'infermiera (l'infermiera che ha raccontato a Michael la storiella del pinguino scottato durante la sua permanenza in ospedale) *Mr. Kim (il vecchio capo di Jin all'hotel Seoul Gateway) *Mr. Kwon (padre di Jin; raccomanda a Jin di restarsene negli Stati Uniti dopo la consegna del Rolex) *Mr. Pace (padre di Charlie) *Mr. Paik (padre di Sun; capo di Jin; probabilmente è un capo del crimine organizzato e possiede le "Industrie pesanti Paik") *Mrs. Paik (madre di Sun) *Nadia, aka Noor Abed Jazeem (un vecchio amore di Sayid; aveva trovato una casa che voleva acquistare in California e che è stata ispezionata da Locke) *Nora (la migliore amica di Shannon) * * L'uomo sul cart (l'uomo che nell'aeroporto di Sidney dal quale Hurley ha comprato il carrello elettrico per 1600 dollari) *Olu (un trafficante di droga che ha lavorato con Mr. Eko; ucciso dai militari nigeriani mentre faceva la guardia all'aereo durante la loro tentata fuga) *Omar (uno dei superiori di Sayid nella guardia repubblicana irachena; ucciso da Sayid) * * Il commesso pachistano del supermarket (l'uomo che ha venduto ad Hurley il biglietto vincente della lotteria; appare più tardi ad Hurley in un sogno bizzarro, vestito con un costume da pollo del fast food Mr. Cluck's) *Penelope Widmore (il vecchio amore di Desmond; figlia di Charles Widmore) *Philippe (padre di Sophie; ha offerto a Nora un lavoro come ragazza alla pari che non è stato accettato) *Rachel (amica di Claire; l'ha convinta ad andare da Richard Malkin) *Randy Burgess (vecchio capo sia di Hurley che di Locke) *Ray Mullen (un contadino australiano che ha accolto Kate, salvo poi consegnarla a Edward Mars per una ricompensa in denaro) *Richard Malkin (il sensitivo che Claire ha visitato prima della nascita di Aaron; si autodefinisce un "impostore"; padre di Charlotte Malkin) *Robbie Hewitt (un agente dei Servizi Segreti australiani che ha reclutato Sayid per ricevere una soffiata su un furto di esplosivi, in cambio di informazioni sul destino di Nadia) *Sabrina Carlyle (madre di Boone; matrigna di Shannon) *Sam Austen (padre di Kate, che le ha rivelato di non essere il suo padre biologico; uno dei soldati americani che ha rilasciato Sayid in Kuwait) *Sam Toomey (l'uomo che per la prima volta ha sentito i "numeri" insieme a Leonard Simms; è diventato così perseguitato dalla sfortuna che lo ha colpito in seguito da suicidarsi) *Sarah Shephard (ex-moglie di Jack) *Sophie (studente della scuola di ballo di Shannon; figlia di Philippe) *Starla (amica di Hurley per cui ha una cotta) *Susan Lloyd (madre di Walt; morta per una malattia del sangue) *Tai Soo (miglior amico e vecchio compagno di stanza di Jin) *Tariq (uno dei superiori di Sayid nella Guardia Repubblicana; torturato da Sayid) *Teresa Cortez (madre di Ana-Lucia; capitano nel LAPD) *Thomas (ex di Claire; padre biologico di Aaron) *Tito Reyes (nonno di Hurley; morto di attacco di cuore durante la conferenza stampa rilasciata da Hurley) *Tom Brennan (amico di infanzia di Kate; morto in un incidente stradale durante una fuga causata da Kate) *Tommy (lo spacciatore di Charlie) *Wayne (il compagno della madre di Kate; ucciso in un'esplosione causata da Kate; in seguito si è scoperto che era il suo padre biologico) *Yemi (il fratello minore di Mr. Eko; ucciso mentre cercava di salvare Eko evitando che venisse colpito dai soldati nigeriani) Category:Pagina Principale